


The Twelfth One's The Charm

by SGLAB



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie had twelve home pregnancy tests circling her bathroom sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelfth One's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeyoungjaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeyoungjaes/gifts).



Sylvie leaned against her bathroom sink watching the seconds tick by on the timer. A knock at her door startled her causing her to nearly knock everything into the sink or on the floor. 

Standing up straight, she righted everything and took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom and walking to the door.   
“Sylvie, is everything okay?” Constance entered the apartment looking worried. “You sounded like you were ready to have a panic attack.”

Sylvie couldn’t speak, simply gestured towards the bathroom asking her friend to follow. She watched as Constance took in the scene of the bathroom. 

Constance looked up at Sylvie equal parts worry and joy on her face. Then she suddenly looked irritated. “Sylvie, why didn’t you tell me? I could have got you into the clinic.” 

Sylvie shrugged helplessly. “We’ve only been dating six months.” 

Constance looked back at the sink and proceeded to pick up all the pregnancy tests lined around the top edge of the basin. “Twelve in one morning?” 

The timer went off and Sylvie picked up the last pregnancy test. “I drink a lot of water,” she said staring at the stick in her hand.   
Constance shook her head. “Come on, let’s get you checked out properly,” she grabbed the pregnancy test in Sylvie’s hand and threw it in the trash with the rest of them. 

TM

Later, Sylvie was sitting in a private exam room at the clinic Constance volunteered at when she wasn’t working at the hospital A & E.   
Constance stepped inside holding a file. “You are eight weeks pregnant,” she said matter-of-factly.   
“Wow,” Sylvie’s voice was a little shaky. 

She and Athos hadn’t talked about having children. They just kind of found themselves dating. They met at a protest where he had arrested her almost a year ago. In the following weeks Athos and his team had been investigating stolen information from the company and Sylvie and her group had been initially suspected. 

This led to her seeing more of Athos. What started off with animosity towards Athos had developed into a surprising attraction and sympathy from Athos. 

Seven months Earlier

Athos was walking Sylvie to her flat as they were talking. They hadn’t stopped their discussion since it had begun at the police station. It was about how to change the world for the better. It surprisingly veered off into discussions of relationships. Love. 

“I don’t steal,” Sylvie insisted. “No one in my group is involved in this.”

“How can you be sure no one in your group is involved in this?” He asked. 

“I know each and every one of them,” she said. “I vetted them myself.” 

“Sylvie,” he sighed. 

“I’m idealistic, Athos, not stupid,” she threw down her keys on the table next to the door. 

“I never said you were,” he took her hand in his turning her to look at him. “Just…be careful.” 

She stopped moving and looked up at him. “I don’t do careful,” she moved closer and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He pulled back looking at her surprised, and surprised her when he leaned forward kissing her. She felt him pulling her in and her hands came up to the sides of his face as she returned the kiss. 

She took a step back pulling him with her, but not releasing him from the kiss. Soon they were in her bedroom falling together onto the bed. She pushed him back against the mattress and kissed him again as she moved over him. 

She woke up the next morning under a single sheet naked and pressed up against an equally naked Athos. This happened a few more nights over the next month until they were both willing to admit they wanted to continue to pursue a relationship with each other. 

“Sylvie, it’s going to be all right,” Constance’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “I’ve known Athos for a few years and I’m telling you he’d make a wonderful father.”

Constance stood up and grabbed Sylvie’s hand. “We’ll talk about what you want to do later. Now come on.”

Sylvie followed Constance out of the exam room and right into Athos. 

“Sylvie, is everything all right?” Athos looked between her and Constance.

Sylvie had decided to call Athos while she was waiting for the results. She asked him to come and pick her up at the clinic when he was done with work. She noticed d’Artagnan was standing next to Constance. She looked at Constance.

“Go use the exam room,” Constance shooed them off.

“What’s going on?” d’Artagnan asked his wife. 

“None of your business,” Constance told him. “Now where are the other two of your band of merry men?” 

“Outside in the car; they didn’t want to see us ‘love sick idiots’ as they called us,” d’Artagnan looked rather affronted. 

Constance had a spectacularly evil look on her face as she grabbed d’Artagnan’s hand pulling him to the front door. 

TM

“Sylvie, you’re scaring me,” Athos said as they entered the exam room. 

Sylvie took a deep breath turning around to face Athos. “I’m pregnant,” she figured bluntness would be the best way to go. No point in beating around the bush. 

“Oh,” Athos looked surprised. Maybe even a little frightened. And then a small smile curled his lips. 

“I’m having this baby,” Sylvie said. 

“We’re having this baby,” Athos said. 

Sylvie took a deep breath smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. Their foreheads touched and the tip of his nose nudged up against the side of hers before they kissed. 

TM

They walked out of the clinic, arm in arm. As they approached his team’s van they could hear bickering inside. 

Athos opened the side door looking at the occupants of the van. “Who started it?” 

“She did,” Porthos and Aramis spoke simultaneously pointing at Constance. 

Sylvie looked at Athos approvingly, a smirk playing across her lips. “I think you’ll do.” 

Athos chuckled, kissing Sylvie again. 

“Would you two jus’ get in ‘ere,” Porthos groused. 

“He’ll do what?” Aramis asked. 

“Later,” Athos shoved Aramis and Porthos into the back seat with Constance and d’Artagnan.

Sylvie climbed into the passenger’s seat next to Athos rolling their eyes at each other as the four behind them continued their bickering. 

Two Years Later

Athos sat in his and Sylvie’s kitchen feeding their sixteen month old son Raoul. He was waiting to hear from Sylvie who was currently in the bathroom. 

He checked his watch. She really should be done by now. Finally he gave up feeding Raoul as the majority of the food was getting on the boy as opposed to in the boy. 

“All right,” Athos removed the bib trying to keep anymore food from making more of a mess. He was only partially successful. 

“You need a bath, young man,” he pulled Raoul out of the high chair carrying him to the bathroom Sylvie was still occupying. “Well?” He stuck his head in the bathroom. 

“They’re all the same,” Sylvie said. 

Athos looked on in amusement. The sink was circled with twelve pregnancy tests. 

“He needs a bath,” Athos held out their son towards Sylvie.

“Aren’t you interested in the results?” She asked relieving Athos of the boy. 

“I can see them,” he leaned over kissing her fully and deeply. “Shall I call the others and tell them to be expecting another niece or nephew?” 

“Maybe later,” Sylvie said kissing him back. 

Raoul interrupted them with a cry between them. 

“Here we go again,” Sylvie stepped back with a smile as she took Raoul to the bathtub. 

Athos leaned against the door frame, a smile playing over his lips as he watched his wife and son.   
Fini

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt of sorts I found from Marigoldfaucet on tumblr asked by sylviesathos. Sylvie takes twelve pregnancy tests to be sure.


End file.
